The Fox Princess
by Celestialfae
Summary: Based off the Frog Princess. Three sons are called to find wives in order for them to rule the kingdom. The youngest, Sasuke unexpectedly finds himself bound to a fox who an enchanted secret. Will the stubborn prince learn to love his fiance and break the curse in the process? (Sasuke/Naruto) (ItachiXKarin) (SaiXIno)
1. Prologue

**Hello beloved and faithful readers. This is a story that has been stored away in the vault for some time. I got the idea when I was watching some old Russian animation videos on Youtube. One in particular: "The Frog Princess" really caught my eye. This is not to be confused with "The Swan Princess". The story will have the same context and characters but with the original characters. I hope this will entertain you as my other ones. Enjoy and read.**

A SasuNaru fanfiction

The Fox Princess

Characters mentioned:

Naruto as Vassilissa the wise

Sasuke as Prince Ivan

Orochimaru as Karchee the Deathless

Fugaku as King

Itachi as Oldest brother

Sai as older brother

Tsunade as Baba Yaga

Jiraya as the old traveler

Karin as Itachi's wife

Ino as Sai's wife

Kakashi as confidant #1

Iruka as confidant #2

Other characters will be mentioned in later chapters

Our story begins now…

Prologue

Unknown female's P.O.V.

Three years… "sigh"…more like three centuries. If only I had not cajoled that beast like I did, I would not be confined to this fate. Each and every night since then I was cursed to resume my vulpine form throughout the daytime. Only at night can I become human. He did say that I can break my curse if in three years I can find someone to love me as I am.

I overlook the vast pond with despair in my heart. The descending moon is almost ready to give way to day. Tears stream down my eyes as I ponder over my impending fate. An eternity bonded in unholy matrimony to that…_creature._ How long has it been since I saw the familiar presence of another human being? Will I ever? Does my own family even miss me or remember me in the slightest? I trotted my black furred paws along the edge of the pond heavily with my head hung. I travel some ways until I reach a hill that overlooks the forest. I walk up it until I reach the end.

I lift up my head to the moon. While I know no one would answer, it wouldn't hurt to say a little prayer.

"If there be a kindred soul nearby, hear my cry

Free me from my wretched fate, and love me as I am.

If you be a prince, take me as yours truly

And I shall grant you riches behold

Love me as I am

And I shall be yours eternally

()

In a bedroom somewhere, a young man shot up on his bed sweating and panting. After calming down his breathing, he rubbed a hand over his pale features. If not for the darkness the room, one could clearly see his features; alabaster skin, short dark hair that stuck in the back like a cockatoos, black eyes, chiseled frame, and a slightly muscular build.

"What was that?" he gasped out. His mind replayed the dream over and over again in his head. He knew that for some reason, it was meant for him. He couldn't decipher what it meant exactly, but the tone of it sounded sad. Like someone was desperately calling out for help. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes, almost.

"Just what is it supposed to mean exactly?" he asked himself. He laughed a bit at himself. He scoffed at how he could ponder over something like that and in the middle of the night. He had training in the morning and he did not wish to explain to his father of why he had dark circles under his eye or the fact he was not in top shape due to a lack of sleep. He was so not going to let his brothers have the satisfaction of seeing him drop from exhaustion. He lied himself back down on his pillow. That dream meant nothing. He felt ridiculous for even pondering about it to begin with.

His closed eyes scrunched together. He could not help but feel the person inside the dream was connected to his fate. In time he would learn just how right he was.

()

**What do you think so far? Review and tell me. Until next chapter.**


	2. The Three Princes

**Not even one day after I posted my story, and I already have 14 authors posting it on their favorites. I am quite glad for that. I only hope to do more so that it can please and entertain my fellow readers. This November weather has been quite unpredictable. Already in some parts of the western U.S., we are seeing signs of snow. On another note, I thank you all for being supportive. Review and be nice.**

**Ages of characters: Sasuke (18), Sai (21), Itachi (23), Kakashi (early 20's), Fugaku (40's)**

**SasuNaru fanfiction**

**The Fox Princess**

**Chapter 1: The Three Princes**

* * *

For centuries, the kingdom of Konoha had stood prosperous and majestic. It was situated just a little below the border of the Fire Country. In spite of its name, it was not full of volcanoes that shot out brimstone and fire. Instead it was a lush green countryside surrounded by large mountains, crystal clear waters, and forest stretching as far as the eye can see. Overlooking this was the austere but just king, Fugaku Uchiha. For years, he ruled the land happily with his young queen, Mikoto. However, every so often tragedy strikes. The young queen suddenly fell ill leaving behind a bereft husband and three young sons; Itachi, Sai, and Sasuke.

Alas the happy mood of the palace dimmed significantly. No longer was Fugaku the same joyful ruler but a colder and reserved king. The sons who felt they were at fault, sought to distance themselves from the tragedy by delving deeper into their training. After all, it would be a matter of time before one of them was chosen to be the new king. Which brings us to begin our story. On a warm day on May, the palace was lit upon by warm glow of the rising sunlight. The staff went about their usual task. In a large room, a young man was slowly waking up. Truthfully, he was not up to waking up at all. The young man had pale skin, dark hair that stuck out in the back, dark eyes, and slightly light build. He was Sasuke, the youngest of the Uchiha brothers. He groaned when he realized that today his father would be calling him and his brothers down to the throne room to tell him some important news. He sluggishly stretched himself. He fell backwards onto his bed. For the last few months, he had been having the same exact dream each night. He couldn't remember it precisely but he could make out the faint outline of a small orange fox with crystalline blue eyes, who called out to him sadly.

A knock on the door alerted him.

"Come in" he said tiredly. The door opened to reveal a slightly older man, relatively in his late 20's, with spiky white hair, a green mask covering half of his face save for one brown eye, and an orange book in his hand. His clothing donned a black turtleneck, a green vest, green pants and black boots.

"Prince Sasuke, I am here to tell you that your father wishes to speak with you and your brothers later on. He says it's something important". "Thanks Kakashi, you can go now" sasuke greeted emotionlessly. Kakashi as he was called bowed curtly before shutting the door. With a sigh, Sasuke reasoned that he better go wash up before then.

* * *

Sasuke toured the expanse of the compound with indifference. It was nothing new to him. After all, he practically grew up here. He was about to turn down the Western Wing when a particularly annoying voice called to him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-dickless, what a joy it is to run into you. Wouldn't you say?" Sasuke glared at the owner of the voice. It was his older brother Sai. He was about three years older than him, slightly taller by a foot, albino white skin, cropped short black hair, black eyes, and normally had a fake smile across his face.

"What do you want, Sai?" he sneered. Sai responded with a wide grin and closed eyes. "Don't be like that little brother. I was just passing by like you until father finds it fit to summon us later on". Sasuke rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sai to tell it like it is. It was just one of his annoying quirks (at least to Sasuke), along with reading those books he read. He said it helped him to "function normally". Sasuke glowered at him.

" Hn' well, not that is isn't nice to talk to any of my brothers" he uttered sarcastically "as you can see I am not in the mood to be bothered by anyone, so if you value your life stay out my way" I command to him. Sai's smile disappeared and replaced it with a glower of his own.

"Don't go getting bitchy at me, Sasuke, he sneered "just because you can't stop screaming your ass off about some chick in your sleep" he screamed at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sai grinned. "Oh don't think none of us know about your waking up in the middle of the night and exclaiming about some girl in your sleep. It seriously is getting old, brother. At this rate, you may as well not be even fit to uphold the name of Uchiha and- " his rant is cut off when a new voice enters.

"Sai, that is enough". Both Sai and Sasuke turn their head to face the newcomer. Itachi Uchiha stood well over the two, his long black hair was tied up in a ponyail with his bangs framing his brow, his angular face adorned a pair of slanted reddish-black eyes, he adorned a large black cape that overhung dark clothing. He sauntered up to the two with heated eyes. More so on Sai who stepped back a little. As opposed to the two, Itachi was more casual and practical. That did not mean to say he did not have a temper.

"Sai is it your sole purpose to bring shame upon yourself?" Itachi scolded with narrowed eyes. Sai pursed his lips nervously. While Itachi was never all that violent, it didn't mean he wasn't any less fearsome. "I was only giving my regards to our brother here. Also I was reminding him about later on" he excused bowing before Itachi. Itachi was not amused. With deadly grace, he stepped toward him causing Sai to back up further. "You know Sai, were this a formal setting, it would assuredly bring you shame and embarrass this family as well". Sai gulped detecting the underlying threat from the eldest brother's mouth. Sai returned to his stoic façade and bowed before Itachi.

"Sumimasen, nee-san. I will see all of you at tonight" he responded politely. He gave Sasuke a slight glare before resuming on his way". Sasuke and Itachi were all that remained in the halls. Itachi turned to his youngest sibling with sympathetic eyes.

"You alright, otoutou?" he asked. Sasuke turned his head away from his brother. "It was nothing, Itachi. Sai was just being an ass as usual. Nothing big" he stated casually. Itachi frowned knowing there was more to it than that. "It's been like that since…" Sasuke face turned somber. Itachi shook his head sadly. He reached out his arm to put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke sensed the oncoming sensation and swiveled away to avoid it.

"Sasuke…you know that it's not your fault. She was sick well before" his hand was slapped away by the incensed younger. "Stop it! Just stop it! I hear it enough from our relatives, I don't need to hear it from you!" Sasuke's body shook, his fist clenched at his sides. He turned down the hall in the opposite direction. Itachi hung his head. "Someday otoutou, you will find that special someone who will help you move on from the pain you are suffering from. Then, you may be free to live on as you desire".

* * *

After dinner had been served, the three brothers made ready to meet with their father. They knew little of what their father wanted. Perhaps he was ready to name his heir. In traditional cases, the eldest son would take on the throne after the king retired. In later years, the Uchiha's had a desire to avoid any contention since the incident that refuses to be talked over. Apparently one of the Uchiha's had sought to take over the throne through underhanded means, even going so far as to kill members of his own clan. Luckily he was dealt with. Although his presence still left a black stain on the Uchiha Name for years afterwards.

All three Uchiha Brothers dressed up in their best before the king. Fugaku Uchiha was a staunch, ruler with strong features; his graying hair was in a similar style to Itachi's, his robes a lavish grey color with shiny black outlines and a rod with the Uchiha insignia in his hand. He stared at his three sons with slight indifference. It was to be expected. He stood up and made his announcement.

"My sons, as you already know, the time to pass down the throne is soon upon us. I am not getting any younger and everyone in the village wishes to see the kingdom in good hands. In past circumstances, Itachi being the oldest would obtain the throne upon my departing". All three of the sons open their mouth to protest but were stopped when Fugaku raised his hand.

"However, I have decided to take an alternative approach to this. If I am to hand anyone of you my throne, you must first obtain yourselves a wife", he informed them. The room went silent. Fugaku spoke again. "After you and your wives have settled in, they shall be asked to complete a series of simple task. If they succeed, then the kingdom and all that reside inside it is yours", he proclaimed proudly. Sasuke and Sai had expectant smiles on their face. A prosperous kingdom and a beautiful wife to go with it. What more could one ask? The moment was ruined when Itachi put in his two cents.

"But father, how will we know we have found the right woman to make our wives?" he inquired. Sasuke and Sai glared at him. Fugaku leaned forward and put his chin on his hand. "That is a good question. In fact, that is what _these_ will be for" he beckoned to Kakashi. Kakashi disappeared momentarily and came back with a tall rectangular bucket with long arrows inside.

"You are to take one of these arrows and shoot them in any direction you like. The maiden the arrows lands beside, will then be your wife. No exceptions" Fugaku added in sternly.

"Yes Father" they all greeted before bowing. "Now I would like for all except for Sasuke to leave the room. I wish to speak with my youngest alone" he commanded. The staff bowed and left. The only inhabitants were the king and the prince. The two stared at one another with blank faces. Deep down, Sasuke's heart was beating a million miles a minute. Fugaku was never all that close with either of his sons since the time of the queen's passing. Most believed, like Sai he often held Sasuke responsible for some reason. Finally Fugaku responded.

"Well, Sasuke tell me what you thought of my decree" he stated rather than asked. Sasuke gulped inwardly. "Honestly, it caught me by surprise. I always figured it would be Itachi who would take your place. Whereas Sai and I would be sent off somewhere to overlook post in other countries" I told him formally. Fugaku clasped his fingers together and nodded. "If this had been in earlier times,that would be the case. However, I sense that Itachi has other plans in mind. Which leaves you and Sai to discernation". Sasuke nodded numbly. "Is that all, father?"

Fugaku sat up straight. "Actually, there is something else" he informed. "I overheard about the near spat you had with Sai near the Western Wing". Sasuke pursed his lips. "It was nothing father, just a _misunderstanding _is all" he reiterated his earlier statement to Itachi. Fugaku furrowed his brow. "Sasuke, I know I do not say this often but I am proud of how far all three of you have come along. I never blamed you for your mother's death. Despite what your older brother and everyone else believe, it is not the case. I loved her more than anything. To lose here was basically the darkest day of my life. She did not die in vain though. She gave unto me three sons". Had Sasuke not been trained to reign in his emotions, Sasuke would have burst into tears at that statement. Sasuke shook his head. "If you will excuse me father, I have to get rested for tomorrow. Farewell."

Fugaku titled his head at his departing son. "Sasuke, you have no idea just how much like your mother you really are", he whispered fondly.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. He felt like a whole lot of bombshells went off on him. First his father informs him that he and his brothers are due to find some random girls to be their wives. Then his father tells him that he is not responsible for his mother's death. What's next? That dream again?

"Gah, if only I could believe your words, Itachi, father? But how can I when your eyes speak differently?" he reminisced sadly. Sasuke lied on his side on his bed and sighed sadly. He hoped whichever girl he ended up with, would possibly put an end to all these dreams and finally give my troubled heart some peace.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke. He lives in a semi dysfunctional family. His brother Sai blames him somewhat for his mother's death. That will be explained in later chapters. When I update this story again, it will be time for some wife hunting. LOL. Wife hunting. Tell me what you all think.**

**Until then, bye.**


	3. Finding the perfect wife

**Happy Holidays everyone. Did you guys have a great Thanksgiving? I did. Unfortunately, all the melatonin inside the turkey also made me very sleepy. Enough of that, I completed the new chapter for my fic Ruby claims the sapphire and guess what? I just did my first lemon scene. It isn't perfect but I made it okay as I could. Another note, I am so psyched to see the new Hobbit movie coming up this December. I look forward to seeing how the dragon looks. **

**Another note, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter for this story. The relationship between Sai and Sasuke will be explained soon enough. He is not going to be a complete bastard as I made him out to be. Read and review.**

**SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**The Fox Princess**

**Chapter 2: Finding The Perfect Wife**

* * *

Dream state:

_Sasuke looked around him. He was in some sort of mountain valley. The mountains surrounded all sides of a small forest. The lake reflected the night sky on its surface. Flowers lined the soft green grass. The sounds and chirps of different animals echoed through the place in an endless symphony. He climbed atop a large rock face._

"_What is this place? And why is it so familiar?" His musings were interrupted when his ears caught the melodious laughter of a female. He turned his head to the direction of the sound. In the field of flowers was a female with silky blonde hair and sun-kissed skin in a beautiful orange dress. Sasuke couldn't quite see her face as she seemed to be in elation as she spun around in the valley. She seemed to be drawn to the orange tiger lilies that grew in the middle. _

_Sasuke did not know what compelled him but he felt himself walking toward her. "Who are you?" he called to her. The girl did not respond but proceeded to walk away. Sasuke ran to her wanting to know who she was, where she came from, what she was doing here. Just as his hands went to pull her to face him, a blinding light and a loud banging awoke him_.

Sasuke screamed and fell off his bed and onto the floor.

"Time to wake up young prince", an annoying voice replied to him. Sasuke groggily glared up at the perpetrator. It was Kakashi who was holding up a pan and ladle in his hand; the explanation for the banging. His bedroom curtains were wide open, thus letting in an inappropriate amount of light for the morning. Sasuke shakily got up.

"May I ask why you felt it so to wake me in such a manner?" he inquired grumpily. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "You _know_ what today is young master. It is the day you and your brothers go out and find a beautiful young wife" Kakashi yelped rather excitedly. Sasuke blinked his eyes and slunked back on his bed. Of course, his father's decree.

"If that is all you have to say, then get out and go chase one of the chambermaids" he commanded icily. Kakashi sighed melodramatically. "Oh, but none of those cute little biddies interest me my prince", he replied before leaving the prince to change. Sasuke rubbed his face. He better go change quick and then go meet his brothers.

* * *

Fugaku stood atop the hill awaiting his three sons. He held in his arms the bows and arrows with which to accompany his sons in their task. He even hoped to find a girl to call daughter. Perhaps one of them could be like his beloved late wife, Mikoto. She was indeed a special woman, strong willed and had a good head about her. It was a devastating blow for his family and his people when she died. His sons were the hardest hit; but none more than Sasuke who was but a child at the time of her death. Fugaku shook the depressing memories from his head and returned to his stoic façade. He was alerted by the galloping of hooves approaching him.

All three princes were on their respective steeds. Each one a sleek black color. Fugaku gave a curt nod. "I am pleased to see you have all come. The other day I gave each of a you a single task and know how this will work" he stated. All three sons nodded. He continued. "I will receive unto you three arrows. You may shoot them in the direction of your choice and the woman which the arrows lands next to, will be your wife. No exceptions" he commanded sternly.

"Father?" Sasuke inquired. The king turned to his youngest with a raised brow. "What should happen if the arrow does not land near any maiden or person?" Fugaku stared at his son with a blank gaze. "I highly doubt that these arrows will do such a thing, Sasuke". Without any word, Fugaku gave each of his sons an arrow and bow.

"You may move into position when you are ready" the king ordered. Sai galloped his horse next to Sasuke. The youngest glared at the older. "Try not to get into anyones way, little brother. I would hate for another mishap on your part, he hissed. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to retort but Sai already walked away. Itachi watched this with disdain but didn't comment on it. Besides, they had duties to attend to. Each of the princes stood a foot apart from eachother and locked in their arrows into their chosen direction. 3…2…1… the arrows loosened from the bows and the chase began.

* * *

Itachi wasted no time in chasing after his arrow. He prodded his steed to move forward, never taking his eyes off the arrow for even once. He thankfully didn't have to travel too far. The arrow shot its way into the village north of Konoha. Unfortunately, he had to wind his way around the busy streets, through the crowd of people, almost knocking over several carts in the process. The arrow swerved in the wind almost pulling it back. Finally the arrow decreased its speed and found its target; the owner of a loud scream. Itachi cursed under his breath and swerved his eyes back and forth trying to pinpoint where his arrow went.

"Who the hell threw this arrow at me?" an enraged yell called out. Itachi pointed up his head in the direction at a court-officials house. A woman with long red hair that was neat on one side but slightly unkempt on the other poked her head out the window trying to find the culprit. She had deep reddish-brown eyes that were covered by oval glasses. She held the arrow in her hand. Itachi smirked. "Bingo".

"Um pardon me, madam but I believe the arrow would be mine" he answered to her. The woman in question glared down at him. She closed the shutters and quickly ran down the stairs of her mini mansion to confront him. She threw open the doors and marched up to Itachi. "What the hell is your problem mister? Don't you know you could have killed me?!" she screeched at him shaking the arrow in her face, teeth clenched.

Itachi stared at the woman before him. She was not so bad to look at, her slightly unkempt hair was a silky red, the glasses seemed to make her eyes pop, her dress was a long sleeved V-neck red dress with a purple corset around her middle and purple heels. Her manicured fingernails were on her hips inspecting Itachi critically. "What is your name if I my ask?" The girl sneered.

"Karin Kusa, daughter of chairman Hideyo Kusa. In this village, he overlooks all matters in this village. Why you ask?" sir. Itachi got off his horse and walked toward Karin. She back away a little. What was with this guy? He was handsome she admitted…wait a minute, this guy almost killed her. Why was she gushing over him then? Karin was dumbstruck when she felt something slide on her finger. Her red eyes nearly bugged out when she saw it was a ring encrusted with the Uchiha insignia on it. Then that means…

"Shall I do me the honors of introducing myself, Mrs. Karin Uchiha?"

* * *

The hot sun shone on everything making for a very uncomfortable situation. Sai grumbled as he prodded his steadily heated horse through the woods trying to catch up to that damn arrow. What the hell was his father thinking? It would be just as easy as to go arrange him with some broad and make her into the perfect queen. But no, and now here he was dying from all the heat and all because some stupid arrow won't stay in one place.

"Mendousuke…hurry up and pick someone you stupid piece of wood!" The arrow seemed to comply once it reached the outside of the wood. On the other side of the village where Itachi was, Sai's arrow had landed in the middle of a merchant's garden. Tending to the garden was the merchant's young daughter, Ino Yamanaka. She was a dainty young girl, her platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with a cowlick hanging over one of her light blue eyes. She was in a short-sleeved knee length dark blue dress and blue flats. While her family was wealthy, she preferred to tend to her gardens herself. That was the only type of work she preferred in lieu of other things. The young aristocrat was currently looking for any stray weeds that dared to taint the beauty of her flowers. She was just about to reach for a daisy before something whizzed past her ear and indented itself into the flower beds.

"What is this?" she asked reaching for the arrow. She inspected it curiously looking it over and over again. "That would happen to be mine, my dear lady" a suave voiced replied. Ino looked over her shoulder. The owner of the voice was the albino himself. He smiled down at the girl and made to greet his new wife. "What be your name, gorgeous?" he whispered softly. Ino blushed madly. Sure, she had received many compliments from various would-be suitors but hearing it from him…it was just right. She curtsied before him. "Ino Yamanaka, your excellence". Sai smirked. She was not only beautiful, but she was graceful and given the proper training, she could be the perfect queen. He took her hand gingerly before slipping the ring. "Well, Ms. Ino you just officially became my wife". Ino gasped not knowing what to say.

* * *

The day turned into late afternoon. That was a given considering his father had sent him and his brother's out in the mid afternoon. He had shot his arrow in the eastern direction. He had been riding through the country through Konoha's topography almost past its borders. After some time, he began notice that the area in contrast to the rest of the countryside was darker past the mountainside. He had little time to ponder about it as his arrow was headed in that exact direction. Every pulse in his brain was pulling him toward it. He wasted no time and he prodded his horse forward. He slowed down his horse as they rode through the mountain trail. After all, you never know if someone might jump out at you. Good thing he carried his sword with him.

He wound his way into a secluded valley. His horse climbed down the rocky pathway. It suddenly occurred to Sasuke of just how _familiar_ the place was. He realized to his utter shock that it was. It was all the same, down to the last detail. The only thing missing was…nevermind. He had no time to be chasing after some absurd dream. Now where was that arrow? He parked his horse next to the lake so he could search around on foot. He looked around ever inch of the place hoping to catch a glimpse of the arrow. It was quite frustrating like trying to find a needle in, well you know. He slumped about to give up and search another day. Just then, near the willows a blue shiny light caught his attention. He followed it curiosly. The light followed into the fields where it sped back and forth. Sasuke ran and ran for some time trying to catch a glimpse of it before tripping over a log.

Pfft! He shook some grass that fell on his face. His eyes opened and there in front of him was his arrow. He reassumed his upright position and went to pick it up before he noticed beside the arrow. No not thing, a…fox. Around the fox's neck was a blue diamond necklace weird and matching sapphire eyes. Weird.

"So little fox, it seems you found my arrow" he laughed picking it up. The fox stared up at him. "Well, I thank you but could you also point me in the direction of the maiden who lives here?" he asked. Sasuke was about to walk away when the fox spoke. "There is no one besides me who lives here. I am but the one this arrow landed next to". Sasuke stepped back a little with a befuddle expression. "Not that I am not grateful to you..I am… but see I specifically shot this arrow hoping to find a girl to be my wife. Not a, he twisted his face to find the right words 'a fox". The fox's ear went flat and hung her head.

"Is that all you really see? Just a fox?" she asked brokenly. She began walking away. Sasuke face fell into guilt. "Wait a minute" he called out stopping the fox in her tracks. "If you really are the only "girl" in this place, then…I will take you back with me to the palace and you will…be my wife" he strained the last part. The fox's ears perked up; a sign of happiness. She jumped up and down landing on all four paws. Sasuke sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to come home feeling guilty. He beckoned her to follow him. With little effort, the vixen jumped onto the saddle and they rode off back to the castle. For Sasuke, it was utter disappointment that his dream girl was not found. For the vixen, it was the happiest time in her life. One step closer to ending her ordeal.

After each son found their bride, they reported back to the palace. Itachi and Sai were beyond happy to have found beautiful, influential women. Sasuke on the other hand, could only hold his head so high to hide the apparent embarrassment that came from having a fox for a wife.

Fugaku stared at his three sons brides. "Well, this is certainly not what I expected. I understand the two girls here, but this is definitely a first. My youngest son has taken on a fox to be his bride" he stated plainly. This caused a ruckus of snickers and laughter to erupt in the place. "Shut up!" boomed the kings voice, immediately silencing everyone in the room. "Well, I did say that the girl which your arrows landed next to would be your bride, and as an Uchiha we honor our words".

Sai smirked at his brother's expense. There might be a chance that Sasuke's little slip-up would have him exempt from any rights to the crown. "In spite of this, Sasuke will still participate and his bride as well". Sai guffawed at the man's answer. "You will all be married the following morning and then your wives will complete three other tasks which will determine which eligible couple shall be king and queen. You are now dismissed".

The couples all bowed including the fox. All three sons escorted their wives to their bed chambers. The fox on the other hand would be sharing a room with Sasuke since what would a fox have need for a bed chamber? The fox eyed her husband with rapt confusion as he led them to his room. He landed on his bed. The vixen skillfully landed on the bed next to him.

"A rather strange turn of events, wouldn't you say Prince Sasuke?" she asked her husband. Sasuke 'hn'ed in response. "Since we are to be married, could I possibly know your name? I hightly doubt its 'fox", he replied sardonically. The vixen bowed in response. "My real name is something that will have to wait to reveal itself in the future. But for now, you can call me Kitsune", she suggested happily wagging her large bushy tail. Sasuke stared at his wife blankly. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure whatever. Look its late, so um could you turn around while I go change?" he asked her impatiently. "Kitsune as she was now called complied. She waited until he was fully in his night clothes.

"You can turn around now" the prince stated. Kitsune faced her husband. Sasuke slumped down on to his bed. He looked to Kitsune who was heading toward the balcony. "You coming to bed yet?" he asked. The vixen shook her head. "I'm just going outside to get some air" she told him. Sasuke nodded before laying down to sleep.

Kitsune walked outside to the balcony and stared up at the stars. There was no moon outside. Looking to both sides for any spectators, she sighed. It was only at nighttime that she was free to escape her mortal prison.

* * *

**No the kitsune is not a celestial being. She is however a prisoner in a sense. I decided to make them O.O.C. at best. In the animation, the wives are lazy and kind of petty but still have their good points. Until then, read and review.**


End file.
